Mindless Companion
by Fire Catt
Summary: When a Tauren hunter finds a night elf infant and takes the baby home with him, will he be able to keep his beloved baby boy or will he be taken away. bad becomes good and good becomes bad, it's my first ficcy!
1. My Sweet Themarea

This is a warcraft fic and it's my first posted one so go easy, I don't own world of warcraft or WoW, but the characters showing are mine.

Characters

Mozanfa - Moo - zan - fa (M) Hunter lvl 10 Tauren: black coat, black mane, and light blue eyes

Lucyaira - Lu - cy - air - ra (F) Hunter lvl 6 Tauren: white coat, brown mane, and brown eyes

Themarea - Theme - a - ra (M) lvl ? Night Elf: light blue skin, violet blue hair, and mint green eyes

Montal - Mon - tall (F) Shaman lvl 8 Tauren: orange coat, light brown mane, and yellow eyes

Jantpel - Jan - ant - Pell (F) Plain Stalker lvl 10 Wolf: wheat yellow coat, black tipped ears, tail, and toes, deep brown eyes

Gewnnard - Gwen - nard (M) Flatland Courage lvl 10 Cat: dark orange, white belly and paws, and light blue eyes

Hastin - Has - tin (M) Kodo lvl ?? Mount: gary rough skin whit a few brown spotes with black black eyes

* * *

Monzanfa made his way to the Great Plains towards his small tent like house; Mozanfa was a mightiest tauren Hunter of his village.  
Mozanfa was happy to heading home after the long hunting trip; he had hoped no alliance had wondered to his home and found Themarea and Lucyaira.

Themarea was am baby night elf say on alliance infant at his horde home with his horde daughter Lucyaira; Lucyaira was also a tauren her coat white like snow and small stubbed horn with long braided brown hair she was also to be a hunter.

Themarea hugged to Lucyaira's coated shoulder and cried out when he saw Mozanfa riding toward them mounted on his grey kodo with his plain stalker not far behind "Daddy!!" Themarea shirked holding out his small chubby arm, " Calm your self Them." giggled Lucyaira as she placed the small blue elf on the ground, Mozanfa jumped off his kodo and ran to pick up the small infant slowly wobbling toward him on the red sun parched path "There is my Them!" Mozanfa laughed as Them garbed at his nose ring and kissed his nose. Jantpel, the plain stalker, came yapping wildly at Mozanfa and Themarea "No, Ant no!" cried Themarea, "Oh, yes" said Mozanfa walking over to his kodo and setting Themarea on top of it and pulled out all the items he chose to keep out of the side bag "surely we'll feast." Mozanfa laughed at little Themarea on top of the massive beast. "I shill prepare dinner soon Father." Lucyaira stated with a concerned hand on Themarea's chubby blue leg "Sure, Lu, but have you two been ok?" Mozanfa asked turning toward them, "Yes, Father, but Montal the shaman woman as been around to check on Themarea's cough, she says a simple fever and that rest and water is all he needs." Lucyaira spoke quietly, "Good, I know the Earth Mother is watching over our Them." Mozanfa said lovingly looking at Themarea bouncing on the kodo's back. "Yes, anyways you need to start dinner and I'll watch Them well I work with the pelts." Mozanfa laughed as he shook his heavy head and mane. Lucyaira nodded and went to start dinner well Mozanfa set Themarea on a pail of leathers and fury pelts as he took the gear off his kodo and fed Jantpel "Them are you sleepy?" questioned Mozanfa in a babyish voice, Themarea rolled to his side and shrugged wiggling his small nose and sighing lightly "Them?" Mozanfa crept closer "Them" Mozanfa repeated the little elf sighed again and a little snore came too. Mozanfa picked up the pelts that held Themarea in them and took him in the house and placed him in his big tauren crib "My little Them" Mozanfa whispered as he went to tell Lucyaira about Themarea, Lucyaira just finished dinner and sit it out for Them and her Father "Lu, Them is asleep." Mozanfa said quietly "Oh, ok." Lucyaira replied softly and smiling at her father, "Do not be surprised if he wakes up tonight after a coughing fit and cry because he is hungry." Lucyaira stated sitting down at the tabled "I'll give him some bread and milk and maybe some meat, if he'll eat it." Mozanfa replied finishing his meal hurriedly to return to his pelts and leathers. "He won't eat meat but put some of his medicine in his milk he won't throw a fuss then." Lucyaira shrugged.

Later that in Mozanfa's room Themarea awoke in a coughing fit and cried out for Mozanfa, who lovingly swept him up patted his back gently, "Shh, Them it's ok." Mozanfa yawned deeply, "Daddy, owie!" sniffled Themarea kicking his legs and shaking he head. Once the coughing fit stopped and Themarea stopped crying he started to fuss about being hungry, "Here eat this, Them. I need to go in to the village tomorrow to get some thread; I'll get you some more fruit." Mozanfa said quietly sitting a plate in front of Themarea with bread, jam and a peeled and cut apple "Daddy, I wanna be ike yew." Themarea said standing on the chair to reach for an apple piece, "Themarea, sit down be for you hurt your self and what do you mean you want to be like me?" Mozanfa said sternly poring warm, thick milk in to a small clay cup and adding some herds to it. "Daddy I wanna be a huner, ike yew!" Giggled Themarea loudly, "Themarea, quiet down your sister is still asleep." Said Mozanfa deeply causing Themarea to frown, "Bu, Daddy I wanna be ike yew. I wanna be a huner" whimpered Themarea nibbling at the apple, "Why, Them, but your so good a crafting and handling animals, why not a druid." Questioned Mozanfa raising a brow to the youngster, Themarea saw that and lowered his head, "Bu!" Themarea started, but was cut off by Mozanfa "No buts, Themarea I'm not going to tell you what you can or can't be, but you will pick what you want to be when you're older." Mozanfa left it at that. Themarea eat his dinner quickly and queity, once he had finished Mozanfa turn to him "You're not tried are you, my little Them?" Themarea flashed the biggest smile to could have imaganed and it set Mozanfa's heart a baze with its cuteness "No, Daddy." repilied Themarea sweetly and jumping down from his chair "Well you want to play with Jantpel or Gwennard _or _help daddy when his pelts?" Mozanfa said picking to toddler up and kissing the top of Themarea's head "No, I want to ride Hasin!" bounced Themarea happily, "Them, why would you want to ride that mean old kodo Hastin?" asked Mozanfa mocking the over grown lizard mount "Hasin ikes me, Daddy!" giggled Themarea "Yeah well your great with animals." graoned Mozanfa heading out the door to perpare the ride with Themarea.

* * *

Hem it's my first ficcy! Wow yeah I don't know if people are going to like Themarea…. Yeah leave reviews please and you can say if to want Themarea to get well or will he die young…. You guys can decide yeah in later chapters it will be explained why a night elf was taken in by a horde clan…. Yeah I kinda want him to live cuase I have that story written up already but if you don't like him I guess I can deal reight???? 

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!


	2. Tadessa, My Friend

Yay I'm back OK, sorry if there any errors but the spell chcker isn't wantin' ta work so I'M SORRY

I have no clue what to do with Themarea. BUT I gonna let him live until every one like KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD but yeah but I don't thats gonna happen :)

yeah no one reads the thing any ways sooo yeah

I'm starting something new I gonna swhich back in forth between when Themarea is young and when

he is an adult.

Have fun

* * *

After Mozanfa perpared every thing he set Themarea up on the massive monster and jumped up behinde the little bue elf "Gewnnard! You a coming?" Shouted out Mozanfa Looking fo the large plains cat, "Gewnie!" Giggled Themarea happily waving his arms about to signal out the Gewnnard. 

Gewnnard buneded around the corner of the house being followed by a plain wolf, Themarea screamed as he saw the dog bite down on Gewnnard's left hiden leg making the cat tople from the shock "Gewnnard! You stupid, Mutt!" roared Mozanfa pulling out his gun and aiming toward the dog, "Daddy! No!" cried out Temarea.

Mozanfa Lowed his gun hearing his infant child cry out, by then the dog stopped after the cry, then Themarea shouted "Stop! Go away!" the dog looked toward the child then turned and ran away. Gewnnard stood up and licked his small wound and came up to Hastin's side and looked up to Mozanfa "Well, let's" Mozanfa stopped and stared down at Themarae, "Get going" he continued confused at just what happened.

Mozanfa kicked Hastin who grunted and slightly shook his back causing Mozanfa to huff at the beast and Themarea giggle happily.

They headed toward Thunder Bluff to waste the early mouring and get supplies, Gewnnard ran beside Hastin with steady cotent as the gaint lizzard grunted and moved a long slowly and rocking Themarea back to sleep in Mozanfa's lap. "He always go to sleep during long rides." Mozanfa sighed closing his eys to hear Gewnnard roar at the Tauren, "Yeah? Oh, thanks, Gewn" the cougar purred to Mozanfa who smiled back at his companion who was always there for him.

* * *

Themrea jumped a wake from the dream he had "Great, now I'm home sick..." his voice trailed off as he Tadessa's wonder voice echo threw the woods and back in to camp, "Nessa! You love to sing durin' the weirdest times!" Themarea voice belowed as he pulled him self up, knocking off the squrril who was asleep on him, "Oops, sorry little guy." whispered Themarea to the small furry animal.

The cittier looked back up at the night elf and jumped up on to Themarea's shoulder, a nuzzing and chirping squrril on his sholder he got p and when't off to look for Tadessa in the woods.

Themarea's dark tiger likcat companion quikly followed after his master, Themarea stumabled about the woods looking for Tadessa "Kuzaer, Help me look for Nessa!" Themarea uncharacteredly hisse towd his cat companion as a brench of a tree cut his unarmored arm causing it to bleed, "I can not wait to be back in the open plains of Red Misa! And the large native settlement of..." Themarea was cut off by Kuzaer growling and Tadessa coming out from a bush, "Large native settlements of what race?" She asked holding on to Kuzaer's hand-made leather collar as he growled at the elven woman, "Nothing, how much have you heard, Nessa?" questioned Themarea waving his hand to ward off the fire flies buzzing around his eyes, "Why, are you talking about a horde area?" She continued to ask, "Nothing." He said straight faced toward Tadessa, she frowned and continued "Ya know, Them , that we're friends and there is no reasn to hide things from each other"

Themarea looked at her with sadden eyes "I was born an allince and rised a horde... I was rised by a Tauren named Mozanfa and his real darthger, Lucyaira, was my step-sister. They are my family I ever knew and the lands I grew up on was horde lands, I only know thoughs land. The Horde is my people." Themarea stated proudlymaking Tadessa to take a step back in shock, "How?" She asked straing at Thmarea with unblinking eyes, "My _real_ family was killed, they were killed by trolls, Mozanfa came along two or three days afterwards attack hearing about the animals' pelts. My father, Mozanfa, loves his leather working, He found me in a basket under a bed with squrrils and rats ranning about to protect me. Mozanfa didn't kill any of them, but he snachted me away from them and took me home, he took in, he fed me and made sure I wasn't hurt or sick, he loved me at first sight." Themarea finished as his pet the squrril who was a sleep up on his shoulder.

"Wow, ammm... the sun is rising and we need to get going." Tadessa said walking toward camp, then suddenly stop and she looked over her shoulder to see Themarea and Kuzaer in a tight hug, " Aaaa... Them, ya think they'll take in another elf?" she asked queitly, "I think they loved to, they _have_ for your voice in the least." he whispered back standing back up.

* * *

"Them, wake up we're here." Mozanfa cooed to his baby who was tucked in his arms, Themarea yawned and rubbed his eyes and looked up at his father and smiled. "Come on let get on the elevator, Them" Mozanfa said as the odd magical constuction lowered it's self, a couple of tauren and blood elves got off and cooed at little Themarea. Mozanfa put Themarea down when he stepped up on the platform and held Themarea's small blue coloered hand, Themarea waved to the travels who had cooed at him and they waved back and smiled and continuing on their way down the path on foot and hoof.

Once the platform reached the top Themarea's eyes grew wide to see the tall buildings and the many different types of horde people, Mozanfa laughed and he walked Themarea off the platform and on to the grounds "Wow, Tunder Buff!" Themarea said amazed at e sight.

* * *

Ok how did you like it????

Yeah I love Themarea and Mozanfa.

Thk for Reading and please Reveiw


	3. The one Red Misa, Her

I'm back!!!!! (not really)

OK on with the fiction!!!!

* * *

"Them, it's just the Capitol city of the tauren." Mozanfa laughed at the little elf, "The way you say it it is nothing!" Mocked a short blood elf with blond hair, the elf walk toward Mozanfa and Themarea, "So he is the famous little baby night elf?" asked the Blood elf kneeing down to Themarea's height and looking in his large eyes.

Themarea being shy moved behind Mozanfa's large furry leg and only stared back at the older elf "Now come on little guy, that is no way of treating your uncle Jarbe'e." pouted the blood elf making Themarea hold on to Mozanfa's fur.

Jarbe'e looked up at Mozanfa when he moved his leg to block Jarbe'e, so Jarbe'e stood up straight looking at the tauren and frowned.

* * *

Themarea fell off of his mount in loud _thud _as he a woke from this day dreaming, Tadessa looked at him and helped him help up.

Tadessa tried looked Themarea in the eye as he flipped his now sliver colored hair in front of his eyes blocking her gaze "Tadessa, please stop." He whimpered getting back on his mount and rode on at a slow pace a his tiger companion slowed at his side. "Themarea Is'Lander! What the hell is wrong with you?" Tadessa shouted back as Themarea winced at the sudden anger. "Nothing, it's nothing, I just want to go home." He said kicking at his Mount's sides and bowing his head in remorse, "Is'Lander, I'm not traveling with one who longer has no self trust or no longer shares one feelings to his closest friend!" Tadessa shouted riding off as fast as her mounted tiger like beast would carry her.

"Ye too?" Themarea turned to look at the small squirrel perched among his heavy shoulders, the squirrel simple leaped off and headed toward the woods, "That suited me on my now lonely journey in punishment toward my actions,Kitten." Themarea murmured dismissing his great friend, "I must travel back to Red Misa by my self if I wish to see my family... and _her_, If no one well come back with me I will travel by my lone some." He muttered to him self as he rode rapidly to his a pointed destination.

* * *

Themarea cried out a ugly troll man plucked him from behind his mighty father and sniff at his small frame, Mozanfa simply turned around to slap the troll monster and take back his infant son and turn back toward his so called _brother_. "Now, that was dishonorable, dear Mo-Mo." chuckled the blood elf swinging his bright red cape around his shoulder.

Mozanfa simply snorted at the comment "Then he should not be touchin' my kin none." bellowed the large tauren, "Surely with a infant night elf would strict interest in horde area, even with the stupidest of the horde." Jarbe'e stated commonly if to insult the troll being.

Mozanfa simply snorted again and walking past Jarbe'e, who stumbled after the large tauren and the tauren's small blue baby who just curled in the large hairy arms.

* * *

Well how did ya like it??

I think my boyfriend is getting mad that I have him read it when I just post it, he mean he doesn't like all that much :(...

REVIEW PLEASE:3 :3 :3


End file.
